


gravity

by supaprittiest



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, met in an elevator- au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter and gwen meet in an elevator and connect almost instantly</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity

He glances over at her in the elevator to find that she’s staring back at him. Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment, and then they both look away, acting like nothing had happened. But that didn’t prevent the pull that seemed to be drawing him to her like gravity.

 

“Uh, hi,” he says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m Peter.”

 

“Gwen Stacy,” she replies kindly, holding out her hand. He shakes it, and his hand lingers for a moment longer than it should, and it has nothing to do with the side effects of that spider bite from last year. “You don’t work here, do you Peter?”

 

“No, no I do not,” he says, his words spluttering out of his mouth. “I’m visiting Harry Osborn, actually. He’s a good friend of mine. Why do you ask?”

 

“I would’ve recognized you,” she says, and he notices the way she bends the corner of her folder back and forth. “Sorry, that sounded different in my head.”

 

“It’s alright,” he says, smiling softly and looking down at the floor. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

She gets off the elevator and even when he sees his best friend, all he can think of is her blonde curls and her radiant presence. _Gwen Stacy._ He repeats her name over and over in his mind, growing familiar with the way it sounds, because even after only speaking to her for a few minutes, he knows that he wants her to be a regular part of his life.

 

\---

 

The next time she sees him, it’s not at Oscorp, but on the first day of her senior year. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of him at all over the summer. His messy hair, his precious brown doe eyes... She had only spent a few minutes with him on the elevator, but it had felt like she had known him for years.

 

“Peter!” she calls to him in the hallway. He turns around and looks for her face amongst the crowd of students. She waves at him and makes her way to him.

 

“Hey,” he says, in a kind of awkward tone that implies that he wasn’t expecting her to remember him so clearly. “Gwen, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she says, almost sheepishly. “I didn’t know you went to school here!”

 

“Neither did I,” he admits, grinning like he had just won the lottery. “What class do you have?”

 

And just like that, they became closer than any friend she had had before.

 

\---

It’s a brisk, spring evening when he works up the courage to tell her about his abilities. It’s only their third date, but he feels that if he cannot trust Gwen Stacy, then there’s no one at all that he could trust. Which could be true, but he’s prepared to take his chances.

 

She takes the news well, after getting over the initial shock, even offering to help him to fully understand what happened, and what he can do. It makes him wonder what took him so long to tell her.

 

\---

 

It’s been a year since she met Peter Parker. She’s never endured such heart ache, but never has she felt so close to anyone.

 

Until he starts pushing her away for the last time.

 

“I can help you!” she insists, but he doesn’t listen. He shakes his head, digs his heels into the dirt, webs her to a car- anything to keep her away from him. But it isn’t enough to deter her.

 

She follows him anyways, and successfully restarts the power grid, and for a while, she feels proud of herself.

 

Now, she’s falling from the clock tower, looking up at Peter, and she can feel her heart sinking just like she was in that elevator where it all started.

 

\---

  
She dies, and it’s entirely his fault. She was so close- so close to surviving, so close to having all of her dreams come true, and yet, she dies anyways. 


End file.
